The Ones Who Knows So Little
by VocaloidAllenWalker
Summary: Allen Walker, a young girl who left her home in America four years ago came back one day with her caretaker Marion Cross. As her days slowly go by, she attends school at the Black Order. She meets many friends and makes enemies. As her mask slowly breaks, she might not be able to deal with it. AU!Highschool Fem!Allen Rated T for language and possible M later on.


She stared at the ocean as she hummed, her Golden Retriever stood by her side. "Oi! Apprentice, hurry! You need to get your things

unpacked. We have to go to Neah's place tonight!" Cross yelled from the door of their house. Sighing, she clicked her tongue and

her golden retriever barked softly and ran towards the house, it's tail lashing from side to side quickly in excitement.

Walking quickly, she ran to her room and began to unpack the few boxes full of clothes, books, and picture frames.

Looking at a book she pulled out, she opened it up and smiled as she stared at the music sheets and pages of lyrics.

Smiling, she grabbed her drawstring backpack and put it in there and a change of clothes and other feminine neccesities.

Standing, she heard her current caretaker screaming her name. Feeling a migraine appearing, she quickly ran down the stairs

and saw him waiting by his car. Sighing, she looked at the Golden Retriever waiting as well and smiled softly. "Hurry up, girl.

Neah is wanting to introduce you to some of your teachers at that school I put you into." As her eyes narrowed, she locked the

door and entered the car with the dog jumping to the back seat. After about 30 minutes of driving and utter silence, Cross pulled

up to a large mansion and kicked the girl and dog out of the car , throwing her stuff at her and he burned rubber, pulling off,

abandoning her at her uncle's home. 

_**-Allen's POV-**_

I stared at the smoke that my gaurdian left as he abandoned me here. "Damn.." I said to myself as my dog just sat at my side silently. Groaning a bit, I turned to the mansion and began to walk, adjusting the beanie on my head and pulling up my black jeans so they didn't sag as much. Hearing Tim, my dog bark, he ran towards the door and I followed boredly. Knocking on the door, we waited, Tim biting at the grass near the steps.

Hearing the door unlock, I sighed as my uncle opened the door and screamed like a little girl, tackling me into an embrace. Chuckling at his affections, I took a step back and looked at him. His dark brown/black hair tied into a pony tial with two pieces out. He wore a white button up shirt with a brown vest. Khaki slacks and a pair of nice black dress shoes or his usual attire. Smiling softly, he squealed a bit. "You look so adorable!" Sighing at my uncle's weird niece complex, I walked inside his house as Timcanpy ran ahead. Hearing a scream, Neah looked at me and I groaned and ran into the house, after my dog. Seeing four teenagers surrounding my dog with two other grown men just watching them. "Tim. Come here. You've been really bad." Seeing everyone just looking at me, the golden, almost yellowdog walked towards me, it's head low and ears pushed against it's head. Pointing to the door, he walked back out and then Neah smiled as he walked in. "You've trained him, I see. Does he still try to sleep in your shirt?"

Groaning at my uncle, he pouted a bit and sighed. "You know I'm just trying to get to know you. You haven't been home in over four years...Ever since..." He trailed off as I gave him a glare. Seeing Neah smile softly, he grinned. "Have you practiced your piano skills while you were in England?" Nodding, I saw him grin brightly and I sighed softly. Seeing Neah's chocolate eyes widen, he snappedhis fingers. "I forgot to introduce you to my friends." He said with the most astonished face. Looking at him, I sighed a bit and smiled. "I'm Allen. Allen Walker. I'll be living in this town from now until who knows." Seeing the red head look at me, I lookedback and he grinned brightly. "I'm Lavi Bookman! It's so awesome! You're a brit!" Blinking, he grinned and sighed. "I think I'm gay, Lena-Lady!" He said and I sputtered and glanced at my uncle who began dying of laughter as my face turned redfrom embarrassment and anger. "I'm Lenalee and this guy with scary face is Kanda. It's really nice to meet you, Allen!" SmilingI shook the girl's hand with my right, noticing her staring at my gloves. Pulling my hand away, I stuffed it in my back pocket and smiled as the older of the three adults stood and extended his hand. "I hear you will be auditioning for the art department insteadof the academics. What will you be doing for your audition?" Blinking, I looked at my uncle who smiled brightly and he answered."She's gonna sing and play her keyboard." Nodding, I smiled as everyone watched me. "Oh. Allen. Yui wants to meet up with you. She missed you!" My uncle said and I smiled brightly. "Alright! I'll call her later. She might treat me to dinner!" Seeing Neah cheer as I said that, I glared at him. "I don't eat that much, uncle!" Seeing him smile, I groaned and rolled my eyes as I saw the science director, the other man watching. "My name is Komui Lee. Lenalee is my little sister. It's really nice to meet you ever need anything during the school days, call me or Teidoll." Nodding at his information, I hummed to myself and sighed as my uncle smiled softly. "Hey. Why don't you guys show Allen around? She hasn't been here in four years."

So... A published Fem Allen story. Pfft. Enjoy this... crap. qnq. Don't kill me please.


End file.
